


Need You Now

by kyishighasthesky



Series: 100 Prompt OTP Challenge [13]
Category: Free!
Genre: ? - Freeform, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad Fluff, nitori is ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyishighasthesky/pseuds/kyishighasthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heartbreak sometimes doesn't happen in an instant<br/>It can happen over time<br/>Slowly</p><p>But in these cases it can be cured in the shortest moment<br/>The smallest second</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need You Now

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor_

_Reaching for the phone cause I can't fight it anymore_

It was another sleepless night for Nitori Aiichirou, not really anything out of the ordinary. His mind never really stopped to rest, thoughts usually occupied by a certain shark boy or with his own inabilities and worthlessness. Either way he was wide awake. Without thinking much he grabbed his small phone from its place on the pillow beside him, flipping it open and pulling up his gallery. After a moment of scrolling his eyes landed on the picture he was searching for, Rin. Nitori gave a sigh, knowing that he never had a chance to get Rin's attention, much less affection. The red-head was already in love with someone else after all.

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?_

_For me it happens all the time_

If Rin was happy than he'd be happy for him. Nitori had decided that a long time ago. It didn't really make anything easier in the end though.. He felt a lump rise in his throat and before he could let out a sob he managed to cover his mouth, his body only shaking silently as his vision blurred and the phone slipped from his grasp.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call, but I've lost it all and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can live without_

_I just need you now_

A shuffling could be heard from the bed above and Nitori froze, tears never ceasing to cascade down his cheeks as the noise continued a moment longer. Tension coated the atmosphere and when the sound ended the silence that followed was strangely eerie.

“Ai-senpai..?” Momotarou's head dropped over the side of the bed to peer down at the bunk below. His orange hair was messy and disheveled from sleep, his eyes glazed with worry. “What's wrong?”

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door_

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before_

When he didn't receive an answer, the younger swimmer climbed down from his bunk and sat gently on the edge of the lower bed. Without a word to say Nitori couldn't help the embarrassment that flooded through him. Momo shouldn't have to see him like this. As the older of the two he was supposed to set an example, not be seen having a breakdown.

_And I wonder if I ever crossed your mind?_

_For me it happens all the time_

Momotarou didn't quite know what to do, he'd never seen the silver-haired boy in such a state. It was unsettling and his heart wrenched as he saw more tears slip down pale cheeks. Without thinking, Momo laid down beside the weeping boy, slowly reaching a hand out to turn Nitori's head and gently wipe away the tears. His orange brows scrunching together in worry as more replaces them.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call, but I've lost it all and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can live without_

_I just need you now_

Nitori's vision blurred and he gave into the warmth of Momo's hands, clinging to the ginger and soaking the crisp white shirt with his salty tears. After the initial surprise, Momo held the other boy close, running his fingers slowly through silver locks and gently shushing him with comforting words.

_Oh, woah_

_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all_

Eventually Nitori's sobs grew quieter and quieter until the tears had completely dried and he was left with a pounding headache and a strong feeling of insignificance and regret. In the moments that followed neither desired to leave the others side, their shared warmth and soothing strokes offering too much comfort. Nitori worried his bottom lip between his teeth and his eyes began to water. After noticing the smaller's pained expression, Momo planted a hesitant kiss to his forehead, his lips brushing lightly against the skin. A blush burned both their cheeks, though in the darkness of their dorm neither could see clearly enough to notice. “Thank you...” Came a scratchy mumble later in the night, Nitori trying his best to clear his throat after hearing his voice. His partner only smiled and pulled him closer, together falling into a peaceful slumber not too long after.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call, but I've lost it all and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can live without_

_I just need you now_


End file.
